


Eternity for Two

by paninipain



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I just love these two so much, M/M, seriously it's pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paninipain/pseuds/paninipain
Summary: “Maybe we could stay home today?” the demon asked. A small smile curved his Angel’s lips. He was so adorable like this: smiling, with the sun’s golden halo around his head. Crowley walked up to him and pressed a long, soft kiss to his lips.“Let’s stay home today, Angel.”





	Eternity for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really wanted to write something about them since I finished the series, and here it is: some domestic fluff <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

What Crowley loved most about weekends wasn’t, much to his own surprise, the opportunity to sleep in with no consequences whatsoever. He had a habit of sleeping in during the week; he was a demon for somebody’s sake, there wouldn’t be consequences anyway. What he did love most about weekends was the fact that he could get his Angel’s undivided attention for two full days. From Monday to Friday Aziraphale would run around his little bookstore and to talk to customers, treating each and every one of them with equal amounts of kindness and patience. Being an angel can do that to a man, Crowley would guess.

  
But on weekends, it was like the bookstore didn’t even exist. They would pop in to Paris for crepes around lunchtime, and sometimes they would stay there to eat dinner on top floor of the Eiffel tower. And sometimes they’d maybe go Venice, to walk around these charming little streets and eat that delicious venetian ice cream while looking up at the gorgeous stars and naming constellations they helped create. And when they’re feel fancy they’d pop in to Japan for the tastiest sushi on earth, and they’d end up drinking sake under a cherry blossom tree, surrounded by the colorful swirl of pink flower petals flowing in the warm breeze. Or maybe when they feel in the mood they’d go to that fancy steak restaurant in New York, and then they’d sit on a bench in Central Park, cherishing the quiet you wouldn’t find anywhere else in the city. And on the rare occasion when they’re feeling crazy they’d go to Mexico to try another different type of tacos. And every year, in October, they’d go to Germany to eat warm pretzels and drink the classic German beer - not the most sophisticated, but definitely tasty.

  
But the weekends Crowley loved most were the ones like this. He woke up to the soft whistle of the kettle, and slowly blinked his eyes open. The window was wide open, and a gentle, cool breeze was blowing. Golden sunrays were pouring in, glistening on the crystal chandelier. He loved basking in their warmth in the mornings, given that sunny days are a rather rare occurrence in London.

  
“Good morning, dear” he heard Aziraphale’s voice. He walked up to Crowley and put a cup of tea on the nightstand, right next to his shades. “Do you plan on getting up today?”  
Crowley sighed and rubbed his eyes, looking around the bedroom: it was furnished in the same 19th century fashion as the rest of the flat.  
“I don’t know, maybe,” replied the demon. “What are the plans for today?”

  
“Oh I wouldn’t know, my dear. I was thinking, maybe we could go to Amsterdam. The city is so charming, and – “  
“They sell weed.” Crowley interrupted. Aziraphale sighed.  
“That they do. Thanks to you, if I remember correctly,” the angel said. Crowley chuckled at the memory, and got up. With a snap of his fingers he was fully clothed in his usual outfit.

  
“Maybe we could stay home today?” the demon asked. A small smile curved his Angel’s lips. He was so adorable like this: smiling, with the sun’s golden halo around his head. Crowley walked up to him and pressed a long, soft kiss to his lips.

  
“Let’s stay home today, Angel.” He said when they pulled away.

  
“Oh. Well, if you say so” The angel smiled once again. Crowley turned back to the small nightstand and took the cup of tea in one hand, shades in the other. Aziraphale tilted his head and looked at them. He gently took the demon’s hand and gently slid the shades out of it.

  
“Crowley dearest, you don’t have to wear them when we’re alone. You have beautiful eyes.”  
A tiny smile curved the demon’s lips, and it took every ounce of his willpower not to show the flush of pink that hit his cheeks. He didn’t respond, he just put his arm around the angel’s shoulders and kissed him on the cheek as they left the room together.

  
And for the rest of the day they stayed home. Aziraphale was sitting on the couch all the while Crowley was lying with his head in the angel’s lap. They spent their time talking about all the random topics, occasionally exchanging lazy kisses.

  
So maybe it wasn’t the weekends that Crowley loved most. He just loved his Angel. And even though they've known each other for the past six millennia, he’d never have enough of Aziraphale’s company. After all, they had an eternity to spend together. And this was the kind of eternity he could definitely get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the wonderful and incredibly talented Koko Art on twiter! you should definitely check her out, she's amazing <3
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
